


Strange Comfort

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Nightmares, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Siblings" and the fic_promptly prompt "Any, Any, Woke up screaming, nightmare almost instantly forgotten"
> 
>  
> 
> Set right after the Shrtiga incident 

Sammy woke up screaming, his nightmare almost instantly forgotten. In seconds, Dean was at his side, patting his hands and shushing him. Sam took the comfort in confusion; a few weeks ago Dean would have growled at him in annoyance and insisted that there was nothing to be afraid of. While it was true that their father would never let any kind of monster near them, it was still something Sammy feared.

But that was a few weeks ago, and now for some reason, Dean was right beside Sam every time he woke. He hadn't even sighed once when Sammy asked for a second bowl of cereal the other morning.

Finally the fear from his forgotten nightmare ebbed, and Sammy relaxed back into the couch. Dean stopped patting him, but stayed close, on the floor, instead of moving back to the reclining chair he had been sleeping in. Sam wasn't sure why Dean had changed so much, but for some reason, it bothered him even more than the nightmare had.


End file.
